Of Agents and Police Boxes
by AnimeArchAngel
Summary: When a police box falls out of the sky followed by a spaceship, the Fringe Division is called in to investigate. Wacky hi-jinks ensue as the Doctor and Donna are forced to work with Olivia, Peter, and Walter to find a killer parasite.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Clang clang. **_

"**Walter, what are you doing up so late?" **

**It was very early morning, be despite the fact, the Bishop household was lively. The elder Bishop was in the kitchen, being rather laud as he was making a late night snack. The younger Bishop, however, was up against his will. The noisy clanging had woken him, and he was groggily wandering down the stairs to check on his father.**

"**Oh, good morning son!" Walter grinned, looking up from spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. "I'm simply making a snack. Did I wake you?"**

"**Actually, you did, Walter," Peter Bishop replied. "You really don't have to be so loud."**

"**My apologies," his father said, and then licked a peanut butter-covered finger. "But you simply must come try these sandwiches I've made! Agent Farnsworth got this special peanut butter, and it's fantastic!"**

"**I'll try it later," Peter replied with a smile. "I'm going to go back to bed for now. You should probably go to bed soon too. 'Night, Walter." He then turned back around and began going back to his room.**

**Before he could move up the first few stairs, he heard his cell phone start to vibrate on the counter. Peter sighed, but quickly made his way over to his phone, pushed a button, and brought it to his ear.**

"**Bishops 24 Hour Deli, how may I help you?" the younger Bishop said into the phone.**

"**Good morning to you too, Peter," a female voice replied on the other line. "Is your father awake?"**

"**Yeah 'Liv, Walter's awake. Making sandwiches, too."**

"**Good. I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes," Olivia instructed.**

"**Oh ho, man," Peter said with a smirk. "I didn't sign up for this. See ya in a bit."**

**He then closed his phone shut and the call ended. "Walter, go get your kit ready," he said to his father. "Olivia is going to pick us up soon. We've got an early morning case on our hands."**

"**Oh, how exciting!" Walter grinned, dropping his knife. "I'll go get ready." Then, he shuffled off upstairs, his son following close behind him.**

"**So, what kind of case do we have this time?" Peter Bishop asked as he hopped into the passenger's seat of his partner's black SUV. "Disease? Monsters? Aliens? Everything's more exciting at two in the morning, wouldn't you say?"**

**Olivia Dunham smiled as she buckled her seat belt and started her car. "I haven't been given the exact details yet, but all I know now is that we've got two suspects in custody and that there is a police box involved."**

"**A police box?" Walter questioned from the back seat. "Like those ones from the 60s? Oh how marvelous! I have a wonderful memory with one, where your mother and I--" **

"**You can stop there Walter," Peter said with a frown.**

**But his father continued on. The rest of the car rid consisted of Walter giving full details on a few memories he had involving the boxes, and Peter constantly trying to get him to stop. He felt almost relieved when they arrived at the scene of the crime, but the feeling soon vanished as he remembered that they were there for work. And work often meant gruesome things.**

**Phillip Broyles filled them in on the story soon after the trio arrived. Witnesses said that they saw a blue police box appear out of no where, followed by a good-sized flying saucer that flew off. A few people reported two figures jumping out of the police box with guns, which led to them being held in custody. **

"**We've got a team out searching for the saucer now," Broyles told the gang. **

"**So when you say flying saucer, you mean like a sort of UFO, right?" Peter asked.**

"**It appears so."**

"**I was hoping you'd say no. I'd also say you're crazy, but this job has opened my mind up to many things…"**

"**Oh my, this is fantastic!" Walter exclaimed as he approached the police box. "yes yes, I do remember these. Especially when--"**

"**So how does a police box just appear from thin air?" Peter asked, cutting his father off.**

"**That's not the only strange thing," Broyles replied. "You might want to take a look inside."**

**Olivia looked at Broyles for a moment, but then slowly pushed the door open. The four stepped inside, Walter eagerly barging in first.**

**Inside the police box, there was almost a whole other world. The room inside was not small and square like they had expected. It was huge, with a large console and hundreds of different gadgets. There were even doorways branching off into other rooms.**

"**My word…" Walter muttered as he frantically looked around. "This is… I've never seen anything like this before."**

"**We were quite shocked when we saw it too," Broyles stated. "We're going to haul it back to headquarters with us. Then we'll question the suspects. Doctor Bishop can look at the box more while you're questioning them, Agent Dunham."**

**Olivia nodded. The group then left the mysterious police box, though Peter had to pull Walter out himself.**

"**Can I get a look at the suspects?" Olivia asked Broyles. He nodded and pointed over to a police car that sat a few yards away. As Peter assisted his father, the agent made her way over to the car.**

**Olivia was able to get a better view of the two people in the backseat as she approached. The first was a rather tall male. He was wearing a suit, a long brown coat, and his hair was sticking up in an interesting fashion. The second suspect was female, with long orange hair and a light jacket. Olivia opened the passenger seat door and sat down.**

"**Doctor, how are we--" the female was saying, but stopped when she saw Olivia get into the car. "Are they going to let us go?" she asked eagerly with a thick British accent.**

"**Uh, no," Olivia said, turning around to face them. "I just wanted to tell you that we're bringing you in for questioning, and that we'll be taking your police box too."**

"**Don't hurt 'er", the male said. He was also British. "Geez, you Americans are rought!" he muttered under his breath.**

**Olivia smiled and then left the car. Broyles motioned to her that the team was ready to leave and she made her way back to her SUV. After settling into her car with the Bishops once again, the Fringe Division agents made their way back to the federal building in the heart of Boston.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Really, we haven't done anything wrong."

The group was back at headquarters, and Olivia had brought the suspects into the questioning room. She was sitting on one side of a metal table, and Donna and the Doctor were on the other. Broyles and Peter were on the other side of the window in the observation room, while Walter was off examining the blue police box (Peter only allowed it after he was ensured his father was going to be watched).

"It's okay," Olivia smiled, trying to be as nice as possible at first. "First of all, why don't you tel lus your names?"

"I'm the Doctor," the male said. "And this is my friend Donna Noble." He was much more laidback then the female. He was slumped back in his chair, while his friend was looking around nervously.

"Doctor…?" Olivia asked. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Alright, Doctor, Donna. I'm Agent Olivia Dunham, with the FBI, as I'm sure you're aware. Now, we have witnesses who say they saw a flying… well, UFO appear out of no where. Then a blue box appears and you two jump out with guns. Care to explain?"

"Well, we weren't out to cause chaos if that's what you're thinking," the Doctor said.

"Then what were you doing? People don't just walk around with guns, and--" Olivia ducked down to pick something up out of a bag on the floor, "these aren't any normal guns."

She pulled out an oddly shaped weapon. It had several different colored buttons on the sides, and made a soft buzzing sound.

The Doctor looked at Donna, who gulped when they made eye contact. He shrugged and then sat up.

"Well, alright," he said. "If you want the full story, you've got it.

"We were visiting the Calufrax Minor. The Shadow Proclamation database says the population is zero, but I know it's not, so we went to check it out. And what do you know, we found a parasitic race called the Tactire living there. Turns out they're not the friendliest of people. Well, technically they aren't people, they're bugs, but…" the man trailed off.

"Anyway, they got a bit angry and decided to attack the Earth. We were only trying to end what we accidentally started."

"We really weren't trying to cause trouble," Donna piped up. "It's just that the Doctor is an idiot, and well--"

"Hey!" the Doctor frowned.

Olivia glanced at where Peter and Broyles were standing behind the glass. They were both staring at her with bewildered expressions.

"Excuse me a moment," Olivia stated, getting up out of her seat. She quickly left the room and appeared on the other side of the window.

"Olivia, I think that man is crazy," Peter sighed. "I mean, another planet, a bug race like that…"

"Like you said earlier," Olivia replied, "this job has opened my mind up to things I never imagined were possible before. I'm not sure if I completely believe their story yet- it's pretty strange- but based on what I've seen before, I don't think it's too far off from believable." She then turned to Broyles. "What do you think sir?"

Phillip didn't reply right away. He continued staring at the Doctor and Donna for a few moments before turning back to face Agent Dunham.

"I think we should get Doctor Bishop in here."

Walter was immediately called for. It took the agents that were watching him a few minutes to pry him away from the police box, but he arrived shortly.

"That box is marvelous!" he exclaimed as he entered the room. "Oh, but what did you need Agent Dunham?"

"Walter, we want you to listen to this man's story and tell us if you've heard anything like it before," Olivia stated. "Peter, is it alright if he goes in there for just a minute?"

"…yeah, sure," the younger Bishop said with a sigh. "I'm not sure what help he'll be, but give it a try."

Olivia nodded and then led Walter into the questioning room. The Doctor was slouching back in his chair again, but sat up when the two came into the room.

"You're really not achieving much by keeping us here," he said. "The Tactire could be out causing trouble as we speak."

"We've got a team out on it now," Olivia replied as she and Walter took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Won't do anything," the Doctor sighed. "You Americans are stubborn, too. We're only trying to help."

Olivia paused for a moment, and then put on another fake smile. "Doctor, could you tell us about that planet again? The Cra--"

"Calufrax Minor," the Doctor corrected. "And the Tactire, the parasitic race."

"Parasitic race?" Walter perked up. "Now that sounds intriguing! Please, do continue."

"Er, well, they're rather large and--"

"Hold on," Olivia interrupted. She was looking at Broyles, who had his radio out and was motioning to her. Agent Dunham quickly got up and wandered back into the observation room.

"Understood," Broyles said into the radio.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"The search team that was out looking for the UFO has found something," Phillip replied. "They were tracking it for a while and then something flew out at them. An agent managed to shoot it down and they're bringing it back here."

"Walter will want to know," Peter said. "I'm sure he'll want to take a look at it."

"We'll go ahead and have them bringing it to his lab," Broyles responded.

"I'll go fill him in, then," Olivia said. She then went back into the room for the third time that day, Peter quickly following.

As they entered the room, they found that the Doctor had been talking to Walter the entire time. Walter had been listening intently the entire time, grinning widely.

"Oh son, son," Walter said happily as he stood up. "This man is extremely intelligent, you really should hear the full story. It's fascinating!"

"Walter, there's something being shipped to the lab," Peter told his father. "Thought you might want to know. We should probably go."

"Can I bring these two with me?" Walter asked, beckoning towards Donna and the Doctor, the latter of the two grinning from ear to ear.

Peter looked at Olivia, who stared back at Walter. She looked back towards Broyles, who nodded his head.

"Uh, sure," Agent Dunham answered. "But they're not completely free to go yet."

"You won't be sorry," Walter smiled. "I'm sure this man will help us out."

"Alrighty!" the Doctor said, standing up. "Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

The car rid was a bit rough; Donna and the Doctor were shoved in the back of Oliva's SUV with Walter. The men didn't seem to care, but Donna was soon complaining to the Doctor under her breath.

"Oi, couldn't you technically have just used your sonic and got us out of there?" she muttered. "These handcuffs are really uncomfortable, even if they did loosen 'em a bit. I blame you, Doctor."

The Doctor only grinned. "Well yeah, technically I could have. But this is interesting. I've never been arrested before. I kinda like this. Reminds me of Torchwood."

Donna frowned and grumbled a bit. "That's not really something I want to do, mate."

Up in the front of the car, another conversation was taking place between Peter and Olivia.

"'Liv, are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter asked from the driver's seat. "They could still be the criminals; they're probably just lying. A-And even if they aren't, I don't know if letting Walter around them is a good thing. He might start to get ideas…"

"He's right though," Agent Dunham replied. "They could be able to help us. Why're you so against it?"

Peter was quiet for a few moments. "I don't like that guy. I'm just worried about my rather. And you, Olivia." He glanced over to her as he spoke.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," Olivia stated. "There's a reason why I'm an FBI agent, you know."

"Ah, a young couple in love," the Doctor said from the back seat. "You're gonna have a great daughter-in-law, mate." Donna tried to contain a chuckle as Peter glared at the Doctor in the rear-view mirror.

"That's what I keep saying!" Walter exclaimed. We see eye-to-eye!"

After another few blocks, the group arrived at Harvard. Peter quickly jumped out and helped Walter gather his things from the back, while Olivia led Donna and the Doctor into the building.

"Ah, Harvard!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Great place; had some fun here before… but that's for another time."

They were led down a few long hallways and into the basement, where they then entered a room labeled with faded lettering that could just barely be made out. Inside the room, there were tables completely filled with test tubes and other strange liquids. A few different machines and computers were in the room too, and files were strewn about. Towards the back of the lab, there stood a cow, who mooed when the trio entered.

"Hey Olivia," a young woman said as she looked up from one of the computers. "…who're they?"

"Suspects," Agent Dunham replied as she pulled off her black jacket, ignoring the look Donna shot her. The Doctor didn't seem to mind; he was already off adventuring around the room, looking at different chemicals with a grin, sometimes naming the different liquids and combinations as he passed them.

"Why're they here then?"

"They're going to assist me in dissecting the parasite!" Walter exclaimed as he came through the door with a box in his arms and his son following. "Agent Farnsworth, did the corpse arrive?"

"Uh, yeah," Astrid replied, motioning towards a rather large bag sitting on an empty table.

"Excellent!" Water said as he slammed his box down next to the bag. "Could you get the tools ready? And Doctor, if you wouldn't mind getting gloves and the like."

The Doctor looked up from a Petri dish. "Sure, sure, just let me get out of these handcuffs."

As Olivia opened her mouth to protest, the man reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He carefully pulled out an object that looked a bit like a pencil, but with a blue marble on the top.

"What are you-"

The Doctor pressed a button on the device, which then buzzed its reply. His handcuffs made a click and the Doctor quickly pulled them off.

"'Bout time you did that," Donna said as she walked over to him. "Do the same to me, would ya? Er, if that's alright with you." The woman looked over at Olivia, who didn't have time to respond before Peter interjected.

"No, it's not alright!" he shouted. "See Olivia, I told you we couldn't trust them. That man just used some device- one we've never seen before- to break out of his handcuffs!"

"That's quite impressive, sir," Walter grinned at the Doctor, more curious than concerned. "This is surely advanced technology."

With that, everyone started talking at once. Peter began shouting at his father, with Walter angrily talking back. The Doctor tried to defend his new scientist friend, but Donna quietly told him to shut his mouth. Gene mooed as the arguments continued.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled, and everyone turned to face her. "Everyone shouting at once isn't helping a thing!"

"Olivia, all I'm saying is… If they have the technology to break out of their restraints, then what if they have the technology to do more dangerous things?" Peter stated, his brow furrowed.

"Let me handle this one," Olivia replied calmly after a few moments.

The young Bishop pinched the bridge of his nose. "What makes you trust him?"

"He's the only lead we've got."

"Right-o, let's get started!" the Doctor grinned, pulling plastic gloves over his hands with a snap.

"Fantastic. Now, Astericks, if you would unzip the bag," Walter instructed as he finished putting on his apron.

Agent Farnsworth sighed, but did what the elder Bishop asked. "You were doing so good for a while there…"

As Astrid unzipped the blue body bag, she revealed a long, dead object that certainly did look like an insect. It had a large, rounded head, and many antennae. It had no wrings, but was segmented, and had four sets of legs. Its body was a sickly green color.

"Looks the same as our last encounter," the Doctor mumbled as he pulled out a pair of glasses and stuck them to his face. He then reached over to the tray that carried the various scalpels and pins and grabbed one of the knives. The Doctor slowly began to make an incision down the center of the parasite's body, with Walter staring intently beside him.

As the cut was being made, a small puff of green gas poofed out of the Tactire's body.

"Get back!" the Doctor yelled, pushing Walter out of the way. He then pulled out the device he had used to get off his handcuffs and pressed the button. As the buzzing started, the gas quickly retracted into the corpse.

"These creatures have changed all too much," he said with a sigh.

"What was that?" Peter asked with a frown. "It looked like some sort of sleeping gas."

"Not quite," the Doctor answered. "Taking from what I know about these creatures, and how much they've changed since my last encounter with them, I'd imagine it's a gas that can take over your mind. It was released as a sort of defense, I'm guessing."

"Oi, it just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?" Donna moaned.

"What aren't you telling us?" Peter said angrily. "You seem to know a lot more than we do."

"Well of course I do," the Doctor replied, which only made Peter narrow his eyes in further frustration. The Doctor turned back to the parasite, picking up the knife once more.

"Well?" Peter pressed when the Doctor didn't explain. "We're waiting."


End file.
